


The sugar went straight to my brain;A sweet tooth for you

by vexxedBereavement



Series: Let these dumb idiots be soft [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long drawn out metaphors, M/M, Mushy, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, Openng Up, POV Andrew Minyard, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known, andrew is scared of his feelings, but neil is there for him as always, its not angsty tho, just andrew reflecting, purposely drawn-out sentences, they love eachother so much, we die like andrew did when neil smiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexxedBereavement/pseuds/vexxedBereavement
Summary: Never had a cavityNever had nobody as sweet as youSmooth around the edges, good as newGently into it and every rendezvousGot myself a brand new painIt's like you doI know every line and curve of your tattoosAndrew is floating, but maybe the ground isn't all its cracked up to be.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Let these dumb idiots be soft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	The sugar went straight to my brain;A sweet tooth for you

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-Con
> 
> wooh. wrote this in like 20 minutes. i like it. the title and lyrics in summary are from sweet tooth by cavetown. 
> 
> college au 5+1 is still coming!! 
> 
> enjoy!

Andrew feels tethered. 

Not to the ground, never the ground but to Neil. 

_ A runaway, a liar, a rabbit, a nameless boy, a pipedream- _

He’s floating, but not the bad type of floating that he’s been doing for years, the type where your feet were on the ground until they weren’t and you had no clue where you were and the fog was too thick to see through and everything was cold and so high up and far away and yet too close and you couldn’t close your eyes because if you closed your eyes you were blocking off sight and that was a weakness and  _ you couldn’t have weaknesses when predators were on the prowl and hiding in the shadows and in your bed and in your mind and in your dreams and- _

It wasn’t that.

It was an airy feeling like his chest was stuffed with cotton candy yet his lungs drew in clear and steady breaths and he would be able to look over and see Neil’s eyes and take his hand and keep his distance or hold him tight, he could say yes but he could also say no and Neil wouldn’t judge him for it or make him feel lesser, instead, he made Andrew feel bigger and stronger and like his feet were on the ground but his  _ mind  _ and  _ heart  _ were sky-high and he felt protected by a thing he once swore to protect.

It was exhilarating and infuriating and exciting and exhausting and it made Andrew even more terrified of heights. 

Andrew sat on the roof to calm his mind, to forget the  _ hands hands hands  _ and the  _ stop stop stop  _ and the  _ please please please  _ ringing in his ears. To be overwhelmed with the height and to focus on the ground and how far the fall would be. 

Now it felt like he was constantly on the roof. Constantly looking down to the ground from the cloud he sat upon with Neil and wondering when he would fall when he would be kicked off and sent to the ground because there no way he can just have this with no consequences because that isn’t how life  _ works. _

He lit his cigarette and stared into the flames and willed himself to not think of bright red hair.

“Andrew?” 

As if thinking of the boy had summoned him, Neil was there, by his side through thick and thin and bad and good and yes and no and-

The list went on. 

“Why are you out here? It’s so cold.” Neil said again. 

“Junkie” Andrew told him because it felt right.

“What?” 

“ _ Junkie”  _ Andrew said as if that explained everything. 

“What is it?” 

“I  _ hate  _ you.” 

Because he did, he did 

_ He did he did he did he did he did he did he did he did he did he did he did he did he did he did- _

He  _ hated  _ how Neil made him feel, made him float, made him craft a home with him when he was never supposed to, was never supposed to make something out of this when it was nothing and now it was something and he couldn’t leave it if he tried but he didn’t want to try he wanted to stay and to _ love  _ but he didn’t know how.

Neil smiled and Andrew was  _ off off off  _ the ground and into the sky but he decided that didn’t have to mean Neil couldn’t come with him so he- 

He smiles back. 

Neil looks absolutely astonished and gorgeous and Andrew feels like he is a holy man looking god in the eyes and it is  _ mesmerizing.  _

“Yes or No, Andy?” 

_ Yes _

“Yes.”

And Andrew knew he was floating before, but this time he  _ flys. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading folks. sorry its so short. comments/kudos are appreciated! love y'all
> 
> hit me up
> 
> Email  
> aestheticallypleasingramen@gmail.com
> 
> Instagram  
> soup_nd_crackwrs


End file.
